Red Alert: Road to the 21st Century
by JohnDestroyer
Summary: This is short, I know. One-shot.


**Okay, here's the timeline of the story.**

* * *

 **1988**

 **\- The fifteen states of Russia, with the help of the Soviet Underground, are slowly reforming into the new Soviet Union. This did not go unnoticed by the Allies. Luckily, no aggression happened.**

* * *

 **1990**

 **\- The Empire of Japan was transformed into a Constitutional Monarchy. The first Prime Minister was the former Imperial Commander Takuya Sasaki. He has advanced Japan's industrial, economic, and social powers. He also repaired the relations between Japan and the rest of the world.**

 **\- Countries in Southeast Asia have declared independence from Japan. Majority of them combined into the Association of South East Asian Nations. All of them joined the Allies.**

 **-Kelly Weaver, Futuretech's head of corporate communications, died of unknown cause.**

 **-Dr. Gregor Zelinsky was married and had a son, Andrei Zelinsky.**

* * *

 **1992**

 **\- Humanity has discovered, or in Dr. Gregor Zelinsky's words, "rediscovered" Nuclear Power. The Allies and the Reformed Soviet Union are now arming themselves of this new weapon. The public are cautious of this development.**

 **\- Field Marshal Robert Bingham has died of old age. He was replaced by General Jaeger Weiß, an Allied commander who's responsible for the Allied victory against both the Soviet Union and Empire. He is also responsible for the prevention of the rise of "Emperor Tatsu" and temporarily quelled the Uprising. Months after his promotion, he was married to Eva McKenna and had a son, Michael Weiß.**

 **\- The MBT-X10 Paladin Tank became the main battle tank of the Allies. The remaining Guardian tanks are distributed to their allies, including the ASEAN nations. In retaliation, the soviets also created the Anvil Tank, a stronger version of their predecessor.**

* * *

 **1995**

 **\- Japan have plans of creating a space station for peaceful purposes. The two superpowers agreed and held a truce for the project. The greatest minds from Futuretech, Ministry of Experimental Science and the reformed Imperial Technology Division teamed up for the creation of the International Space Station.**

 **\- Many of the Floating Fortresses and Battle Bases are claimed by the Allies and Soviets. All are refitted to house both powers army, including runways for Harbinger Gunships and Kirov Airships. Also, they are upgraded to remove their weaknesses during the War of the Three Powers. They also act as storage for their older gear.**

 **\- The KA-70 Wolfhound Gunship is introduced by the Soviets. Its first use was on the border of Soviet- Imperial Sakhalin Island where it supported troops from rogue Imperial units. It works in tandem with its predecessor.**

* * *

 **1998**

 **-Due to internal problems, the Soviet Union was dissolved and Russia became its successor.**

 **\- A quarter of the ISS is complete.**

 **\- The Allied Nations became the United World Nations. Both Russia and Japan joined them.**

* * *

 **2000**

 **\- All naval units are upgraded. Examples are:**

 **Allied AC's, Shogun Battleships and Dreadnoughts now have CIWS and anti-air guns.**

 **Hydrofoils and Stingrays are enlarged to accommodate their increasing need as escorts.**

 **New Akula and Japanese submarines can now fire torpedoes underwater. This does not include Seawings.**

 **Assault Destroyers now have anti-ship and sub torpedoes, better armor and improved Black hole armor.**

 **Naginata Cruisers can now act as a weaker Shogun battleship.**

 **\- The Aegis Heavy tank and the fourth iteration of the Apocalypse Tank are created.**

 **\- Major distortions are detected across the world. It is still unknown what causes them, but many are wary, including all countries.**

* * *

 **Okay, that's done. So in short, units are still the same as the in-game counterparts except the things I introduced.**

 **Anyways, this will be the timeline which the VC, CG and GATE X-overs will follow. There will be new units that will be introduced, but I'm lazy to write them here. You will know them in each story. They still have the same buildings, but are now modified/upgraded. So, Goodbye.**


End file.
